pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
A Bug's Life Credits
Full credits for A Bug's Life. Directors * John Lasseter * Andrew Stanton (co-director) Writing credits * John Lasseter (story) * Andrew Stanton (story and screenplay) * Joe Ranft (story) * Don McEnery (screenplay) * Bob Shaw (screenplay) * Geefwee Boedoe (additional writer: story) * Jason Kat (additional writer: story) * Jorgen Klubien (additional writer: story) * Robert Lence (additional writer: story) * David Reynolds (additional writer: story) Cast character names are as listed in the film's end credits * Dave Foley: Flik * Kevin Spacey: Hopper * Julia Louis-Dreyfus: Atta * Hayden Panettiere: Dot * Phyllis Diller: Queen * Richard Kind: Molt * David Hyde Pierce: Slim * Joe Ranft: Heimlich * Denis Leary: Francis * Jonathan Harris: Manny * Madeline Kahn: Gypsy * Bonnie Hunt: Rosie * Michael McShane: Tuck & Roll * John Ratzenberger: P.T. Flea * Brad Garrett: Dim * Roddy McDowall: Mr. Soil * Edie McClurg: Dr. Flora * Alex Rocco: Thorny * David Ossman: Cornelius * David L. Lander: Thumper * Ashley Tisdale: Lead Blueberry Scout * Rodger Bumpass: Mosquito * Debi Derryberry: Baby Maggots * Carlos Alazraqui: Additional Voices * Jack Angel: Additional Voices * Bob Bergen: Additional Voices * Kimberly J. Brown: Additional Voices * Anthony Burch: Additional Voices * Jennifer Darling: Additional Voices * Rachel Davey: Additional Voices * Paul Eiding: Additional Voices * Jessica Evans: Additional Voices * Bill Farmer: Additional Voices * Sam Gifaldi: Additional Voices * Brad Hall: Additional Voices * Jess Harnell: Additional Voices * Brenden Hickey: Additional Voices * Kate Hodges: Additional Voices * Denise Johnson: Additional Voices * John Lasseter: Additional Voices * Sherry Lynn: Additional Voices * Courtland Mead: Additional Voices * Christina Milian: Additional Voices * Kelsey Mulrooney: Additional Voices * Ryan O'Donohue: Additional Voices * Jeff Pidgeon: Additional Voices * Phil Proctor: Additional Voices * Jan Rabson: Additional Voices * Jordan Ranft: Additional Voices * Brian M. Rosen: Additional Voices * Rebecca Schneider: Additional Voices * Francesca Smith: Additional Voices * Andrew Stanton: Additional Voices * Hannah Swanson: Additional Voices * Russi Taylor: Additional Voices * Travis Tedford: Additional Voices * Lee Unkrich: Additional Voices * Jordan Warkol: Additional Voices * Mickie McGowan: Additional Voices Producers * Darla K. Anderson * Kevin Reher Music * Randy Newman Cinematography * Sharon Calahan (director of photography) Film Editing * Lee Unkrich Casting by * Mary Hidalgo * Ruth Lambert Production Design * William Cone Art Direction * Tia W. Kratter * Bob Pauley Production Management * Susan Tatsuno Hamana: production manager * Brian McNulty: post-production supervisor Art Department * Geefwee Boedoe: additional storyboard artist * Kirk Bowers: technical artist: crowd * Onny P. Carr: technical artist: crowd * Jill Culton: additional storyboard artist * Norm DeCarlo: sculptor * Pete Docter: additional storyboard artist * David Eisenmann: set dresser * Davey Crockett Feiten: additional storyboard artist * Roman Figun: additional set dresser * Jean Gillmore: visual development * Craig Good: senior layout artist * Shalini Govil-Pai: additional set dresser * Shalini Govil-Pai: technical artist: crowd * Mark Cordell Holmes: sketch artist * Harley Jessup: additional storyboard artist * Ewan Johnson: supervising layout artist * Michael Griffin Kelly: art department production assistant * Glenn Kim: sketch artist * Quintin King: technical artist: crowd * Dan Lee: sketch artist * Michael Lorenzen: technical artist: crowd * Bud Luckey: sketch artist * Rick Maki: visual development artist * Lawrence Marvit: sketch artist * Nathaniel McLaughlin: sketch artist * Cynthia Pettit: technical artist: crowd * Leslie Picardo: technical artist: crowd * Jeff Pidgeon: additional storyboard artist * Jerome Ranft: sculptor * Jonas Rivera: art department coordinator * Mark Sanford: additional set dresser * Katherine Sarafian: art department manager * Konishi Sonoko: additional set dresser * Sophie Vincelette: lead set dresser * Andrea Warren: art department production assistant Sound Department * Bob Baron: additional dialogue recordist * Vince Caro: additional dialogue recordist * Vince Caro: adr/dial recording * John K. Carr: temporary sound editor * Tony Eckert: foley mixer * Ben Gold: supervising assistant sound editor * Tim Holland: supervising sound editor * Pat Jackson: sound effects editor * Doc Kane: original dialogue mixer * Mary Helen Leasman: foley editor * John McGleenan: additional dialogue recordist * Frank 'Pepe' Merel: foley recordist * Rona Michele: temporary sound editor * Shannon Mills: assistant sound designer * Jonathan Null: assistant adr editor * Brian Riordan: dialogue recordist * Gary Rizzo: sound mix technician * Gary Rydstrom: sound designer * Gary Rydstrom: sound re-recording mixer * Jackson Schwartz: additional dialogue recordist * Tony Sereno: sound mix technician * Michael Silvers: adr editor * Gary Summers: sound re-recording mixer * Dennie Thorpe: foley artist * Jana Vance: foley artist * Marian Wilde: foley editor * David E. Turner: sound transferer (uncredited) Visual Effects * Mark Adams: modeler * Maneesh Agrawala: rendering software engineer * Robert Anderson: layout artist * Anthony A. Apodaca: rendering software development director * James Bancroft: modeler * Dana Batali: rendering software engineer * Phil Beffrey: rendering software engineer * Samuel Lord Black: rendering software engineer * Kirk Bowers: render technical director * Stuart Kirk Bowers: render technical director * Loren Carpenter: modeler * Wei-Chung Chang: modeler * Jun Han Cho: render technical director * Robin Cooper: lead computer graphics painter * Peter DeSève: visual development * Tom Duff: special rendering technique * Lou Fancher: visual development * Danielle Feinberg: lead render technical director * Mark Fontana: render technical director * Damir Frkovic: modeling artist * Reid Gershbein: rendering software engineer * Jean Gilmore: visual development * David Gordon: visual development * Larry Gritz: special rendering technique * Yvonne Herbst: computer graphics painter * Bryn Imagire: computer graphics painter * Oren Jacob: rendering optimization consultant * Victoria Jaschob: modeling and shading coordinator * Victoria Jaschob: rendering manager * Steve Johnson: visual development * Thomas Jordan: render technical director * William Joyce: visual development * Steven Kani: render technical director * Glenn Kim: computer graphics painter * Craig Kolb: rendering software production support * Paul Kratter: visual development * David M. Laur: rendering software engineer * Tom Lokovic: rendering software production support * David Lomax: modeler * Dan Lyke: rendering software engineer * Rick Maki: visual development * Daniel McCoy: rendering software engineer * Mark Nielsen: modeling and shading coordinator * Shaun Oborn: rendering software engineer * Matt Pharr: rendering software engineer * James Rose: render technical director * Brian M. Rosen: rendering software engineer * Gary Schultz: digital artist * Jerome Strach: render technical director * Tien Truong: special rendering technique * Mark T. VandeWettering: rendering software engineer * Eric Veach: rendering software engineer * Deirdre Warin: modeling and shading manager * John Warren: render technical director * Fred Warter: visual development * Brad Winemiller: render technical director * Bruce Zick: visual development Camera and Electrical Department * Lauren Alpert: lighting technician * Brad Andalman: lighting technician * Stephanie Andrews: lighting technician * Jason Bickerstaff: lighting technician * Kirk Bowers: lighting technician * James Burgess: camera manager * Jun Han Cho: lighting technician * Lindsey Collins: lighting manager * Don Conway: camera technician * Bena Currin: lighting technician * Ruieta DaSilva: lighting technician * Cynthia Dueltgen: lighting technician * Danielle Feinberg: lighting technician * Lisa Forssell: lighting technician * Deborah R. Fowler: lighting technician * Reid Gershbein: lighting technician * Keith B.C. Gordon: lighting technician * Brian Green: lighting technician * Jean-Claude Kalache: lighting technician * Hunter Kelly: camera software and engineering * Tom Kim: lighting coordinator * Stephen W. King: lighting technician * Ana Lacaze: lighting technician * Ken Lao: lighting technician * Janet Lucroy: lighting technician * Matthew Martin: camera software and engineering * Craig McGillivray: lighting technician * Kelly O'Connell: lighting technician * Eileen O'Neill: lighting technician * Chris Perry: lighting technician * Bill Polson: lighting technician * John Singh Pottebaum: lighting technician * Joyce Powell: lighting technician * Sudeep Rangaswamy: lighting technician * Louis Rivera: camera supervisor * Dale Ruffolo: lighting technician * Don Schreiter: lighting technician * Konishi Sonoko: lighting technician * Jeff Wan: camera technician * John Warren: lighting technician * Kim White: lighting technician * Patrick Wilson: lighting technician * Bill Wise: lighting technician * Alec Wong: camera software and engineering * Wayne Wooten: lighting technician Animation Department * Brad Andalman: animation software engineer * Kyle Balda: additional animator * Alan Barillaro: additional animator * Stephen Barnes: additional animator * Ronen Barzel: animation software engineer * Michael Berenstein: animator * Kevin Bjorke: layout artist * Geefwee Boedoe: additional character designer * Maxwell Brace IV: story artist * Colin Brady: additional animator * Ash Brannon: story artist * Shawn Brennan: layout artist * Dylan Brown: animator * Jim Capobianco: story artist * Bill Carson: layout artist * Ben Catmull: additional animator * Jennifer Cha: additional animator * Sandra Christiansen: animator * Scott Clark: animator * Brett Coderre: animator * Tim Crawfurd: additional animator * Bena Currin: animation software engineer * Tom Deering: animation software documentation and support * Tony DeRose: animation software engineer * David DeVan: animator * Davey Crockett Feiten: animator: crowd * Ike Feldman: additional animator * Tomoko Harada Ferguson: animation production assistant * Kurt Fleischer: animation software engineer * Lisa Forssell: animation software engineer * Andrew Gordon: animator * Stephen Gregory: additional animator * Thomas Hahn: animation software engineer * Jimmy Hayward: additional animator * Mark Thomas Henne: animation software engineer * Kitt Hirasaki: animation software engineer * Timothy Hittle: animator * Steven Clay Hunter: additional animator * Ewan Johnson: supervising layout artist * Michael B. Johnson: animation software engineer * Steve Johnson: animation software engineer * John Kahrs: animator * Michael Kass: animation software engineer * Jason Katz: additional character designer * Jason Katz: story artist * Patty Kihm: animator: crowd * Chris King: animation software engineer * Karen Kiser: animator * Jorgen Klubien: story artist * Bob Koch: animator: crowd * Shawn P. Krause: animator * Bankole Lasekan: animator * Jeremy Lasky: layout artist * Eric Lebel: animation software engineer * Dan Lee: additional character designer * Dan Lee: animator * Robert Lence: story artist * Patrick Lin: layout artist * Bud Luckey: additional character designer * Bud Luckey: story artist * Angus MacLane: additional animator * Les Major: animator * Lance Martin: animation production assistant * Daniel Mason: animator * Dale McBeath: supervising animator: crowd * Glenn McQueen: supervising animator * Jon Mead: additional animator * Billy Merritt: animator * Karyn Metlen: additional animator * Valerie Mih: additional animator * James Ford Murphy: additional character designer * James Ford Murphy: animator * Peter Nash: additional animator * Peter Nye: animation software engineer * Mark Oftedal: animator * Lee Ozer: animation software engineer * Bret 'Brook' Parker: fix animator/coordinator * Michael Parks: animator * Sanjay Patel: additional character designer * Sanjay Patel: animator * Bob Pauley: character designer * Darwyn Peachey: animation software development director * Bruce Perens: animation software engineer * Bob Peterson: story artist * B.Z. Petroff: layout supervisor * Jan Pinkava: additional animator * Bobby Podesta: animator * John Singh Pottebaum: animation software engineer * Jeff Pratt: animator * Karen Prell: animator * Brett Pulliam: additional animator * Rich Quade: supervising animator * Mike Quinn: additional animator * Kori Rae: animation manager * Sudeep Rangaswamy: animation software engineer * Arun Rao: animation software engineer * Drew Rogge: animation software engineer * Roger Rose: animator * Robert H. Russ: animator: crowd * Mark Sanford: layout artist * Gini Santos: additional animator * Andrew Schmidt: animator * Anthony Scott: additional animator * Steve Segal: animator * Kay Seirup: animation software documentation and support * Michael Shantzis: animation software engineer * Doug Sheppeck: animator * Alan Sperling: animator * Gill Stanfield: animation software documentation and support * Andrew Stanton: story artist * Nathan Stanton: story artist * Heidi Stettner: animation software engineer * Ross Stevenson: animator: crowd * Doug Sweetland: animator * David Tart: animator * J. Warren Trezevant: animator * Dirk Van Gelder: animation software engineer * Mark A. Walsh: animator * Tasha Wedeen: additional character designer * Tasha Wedeen: animator * James W. Williams: animation software engineer * Adam Wood: additional animator * Wayne Wooten: animation software engineer * Maureen Wylie: associate animation manager * Christina Yim: additional animator * Kureha Yokoo: animator: crowd Casting Department * Meredith Layne: casting assistant * Mickie McGowan: additional adr voice casting Editorial Department * Jessica Ambinder-Rojas: additional editor * Rob Bonz: additional second assistant editor * Patsy Bouge: post-production consultant * Torbin Xan Bullock: second assistant editor * Ada Cochavi: additional second assistant editor * Tom Freeman: first assistant editor * Ed Fuller: second assistant editor * Dale E. Grahn: color timer * J.R. Grubbs: effects assistant editor * Mildred Iatrou: additional editor * Jeff Jones: additional editor * Ellen Keneshea: additional editor * Tara McKinley: additional second assistant editor * Phyllis Oyama: second assistant editor * Lucas Putnam: second assistant editor * Katherine Ringgold: additional second assistant editor * David Ian Salter: second editor * Timothy Sorensen: post-production assistant * Christine Steele: additional second assistant editor * Lee Unkrich: supervising editor * James M. Webb: additional second assistant editor * Hana Yoon: editorial coordinator * Steven Liu: assistant editor (uncredited) Music Department * Bruno Coon: associate music editor * Don Davis: orchestrator * Sandy DeCrescent: music contractor * Lori L. Eschler: supervising music editor * Ira Hearshen: orchestrator * Brenda Heins: assistant music editor * Tommy Johnson: musician: tuba * Tom MacDougall: music production manager * Chris Montan: executive music producer * Andrew Page: music production supervisor * Jonathan Sacks: orchestrator * David Slusser: temporary music editor * Frank Wolf: music mixer * Frank Wolf: music recordist * John Beasley: composer: additional score (uncredited) Other crew * Neftalí Álvarez 'El Magnífico': systems administrator * Neftalí Álvarez 'El Magnífico': systems supporter * John B. Anderson: shading artist * Nathan Ardaiz: systems administrator * Nathan Ardaiz: systems supporter * George Bagtas: systems administrator * George Bagtas: systems supporter * David Batte: shading artist * Adam Beeman: systems administrator * Adam Beeman: systems supporter * Bryan Bird: systems administrator * Bryan Bird: systems supporter * Malcolm Blanchard: color science engineer * Susan Bradley: title designer * Greg Brandeau: information systems director * Richard Brodsky: film coordinator * Adam Bronstein: production intern * Dana Brunetti: assistant: Kevin Spacey * Jan Forman Campi: assistant production accountant * Trish Carney: layout coordinator * Donna Cipriani: production accountant * Lawrence D. Cutler: additional crowd technical supporter * Lars R. Damerow: systems administrator * Lars R. Damerow: systems supporter * Sarah Jo Daughters: scheduling coordinator * David DiFrancesco: photoscience manager * Nicole Dooley: assistant: Mr. Newman * Heather Feng: executive assistant to director * Jean Flynn: production office coordinator * Michael Fong: technical supervisor: crowd * Erik Forman: systems administrator * Erik Forman: systems supporter * Lisa Forssell: shading artist * Alisa Gilden: systems administrator * Alisa Gilden: systems supporter * Keith B.C. Gordon: effects technical artist * Keith B.C. Gordon: shading artist * Brian Green: shading artist * Nicole Paradis Grindle: effects and crowd manager * Patrick Guenette: systems administrator * Patrick Guenette: systems supporter * Warren Hays: systems administrator * Warren Hays: systems supporter * Jason Hendrix: systems administrator * Jason Hendrix: systems supporter * Mark Thomas Henne: effects technical artist * Dan Herman: effects technical artist * Christian Hoffman: effects technical artist * Leo Hourvitz: effects technical artist * Patricia A. Howard: assistant production accountant * Ling Hsu: systems administrator * Ling Hsu: systems supporter * Ken Huey: systems administrator * Ken Huey: systems supporter * Jason 'Jayfish' Hull: systems administrator * Jason 'Jayfish' Hull: systems supporter * Jeffrey 'JJ' Jay: effects technical artist * Crystal Jones: production intern * Ben Jordan: shading artist * Thomas Jordan: production intern * Peter Kaldis: systems administrator * Peter Kaldis: systems supporter * Duncan Keefe: information systems manager * Maneli Keshavarzi: production intern * Hoon H. Kim: production intern * Bill Kinder: editorial production supervisor * Tia W. Kratter: shading designer * Ken Lao: shading artist * John Hee Soo Lee: systems administrator * John Hee Soo Lee: systems supporter * Marci Levine: prodution representative: Disney * Susan E. Levin: story manager * Holly Lloyd: additional production supporter * Daniel McCoy: shading artist * Terry McQueen: additional production supporter * Paul Mendoza: production assistant * Jeff 'Heffe' Millhollen: systems administrator * Jeff 'Heffe' Millhollen: systems supporter * Graham Moloy: production assistant * Josh Morsell: production intern * Michael O'Brien: information systems manager * Adrian Ochoa: facilities * Keith Olenick: shading artist * Justin Oliphant: production intern * Eben Ostby: supervising technical director * Gregory Yong Paik: systems administrator * Gregory Yong Paik: systems supporter * Kristina Perez: systems administrator * Kristina Perez: systems supporter * Chris Perry: effects technical artist * Chris Perry: shading artist * Kelly T. Peters: crowds and effects coordinator * B.Z. Petroff: story supervisor * Anne Pia: systems administrator * Anne Pia: systems supporter * Bill Polson: effects technical artist * Bill Polson: shading artist * May Pon: systems administrator * May Pon: systems supporter * Greg Poulios: production assistant * Mitch Prater: shading artist * Josh Qualtieri: systems administrator * Josh Qualtieri: systems supporter * Edgar Quinones: systems administrator * Edgar Quinones: systems supporter * Joe Ranft: story supervisor * Arun Rao: color science engineer * William Reeves: supervising technical director * Brian M. Rosen: shading artist * Rick Sayre: shading supervisor * Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt: systems administrator * Auburn C. 'Aubie' Schmidt: systems supporter * Don Schreiter: effects technical artist * Andrea Schultz: additional crowd technical supporter * Tom Sellitti: assistant: Mr. Leary * M.T. Silvia: systems administrator * M.T. Silvia: systems supporter * Nelson Siu: unix systems administrator * Ron Smith: story team production assistant * Eliot Smyrl: shading artist * Edilberto A. Soriano Jr.: systems administrator * Edilberto A. Soriano Jr.: systems supporter * Alex Stahl: systems administrator * Alex Stahl: systems supporter * Beth Sullivan: photoscience department administrator * Andy Thomas: systems administrator * Andy Thomas: systems supporter * Tien Truong: shading artist * Jenni Tsoi: executive assistant to producer * Steve Upstill: additional crowd technical supporter * David Valdez: shading artist * Chris Vallance: story team production assistant * Christopher C. Walker: systems administrator * Christopher C. Walker: systems supporter * Graham Walters: technical production supervisor * Deirdre Warin: effects and crowd manager * Brad Winemiller: effects technical artist * Bill Wise: shading artist * Dallas Wisehaupt: systems administrator * Dallas Wisehaupt: systems supporter * Adam Woodbury: effects technical artist * Mark Yeager: production assistant * Monika J. Zech: production assistant to director * Bob Weber: production accountant (uncredited) Thanks * Debbie L. O'Keeffe: special thanks * Robert Taylor: thanks Category:Credits Credits